


Vina Barbara

by poetesmaudits



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Canon-Typical Behavior, Christmas fic, Demonstration of the Oppression of the Peasantry by the Aristocracy in the Ancient Feudal System, Français | French, Gen, No Semblance of Historical Accuracy, Obsene Food Descriptions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetesmaudits/pseuds/poetesmaudits
Summary: Noël 1628. Réminiscences d'un festin pantagruélique.
Kudos: 2





	Vina Barbara

**Author's Note:**

> cette fic contient énormément de mentions d'alcool et de nourriture. à lire comme une satire, ou non. faites attention, prenez soin de vous et joyeuses fêtes!

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il neigeait. Les flocons, encore doux et légers, voltigeaient tels des papillons blancs dans les airs, avant de se poser avec toute la délicatesse du monde dans l'embourbante boue des chemins de campagne. Il faisait un froid de canard, les maisons allumaient une petite chandelle à la fenêtre le soir, les enfants entonnaient gaîment quelques chants traditionnels, partout l'arrivée toute proche des fêtes de fin d'année se faisait ressentir.

Vinrent par ces chemins de campagne quatre cavaliers aux montures équestres formidables ; de belles bêtes qui durent coûter une somme considérable, et que l'on ne réserve d'ailleurs qu'à une élite, suivis de plus loin par quatre baudets à l'aspect banal. Les paysans sur le bord de la route se jetaient dans les fossés boueux pour leur échapper, en les voyant arriver à toute allure, tels des forcenés, salissant ainsi leurs beaux habits réservés aux jours de fête. Ces cavaliers, nos lecteurices les connaissent : Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils voyageaient sans relâche au travers des campagnes françaises, après avoir été chargés d'accompagner le Comte de *** et sa famille dans leur résidence provinciale. Bien que gentilhomme, le Comte n'eut point la bénévolence de recevoir les mousquetaires chez lui pour la Noël (un dîner eut été le strict minimum), et nos quatre amis en souffraient énormément. Ils avaient dû se contenter de biscuits secs pour le petit-déjeuner, et d'eau de rivière pour s'abreuver. En d'autres termes, ils cherchaient désespérément une auberge pour passer la Noël, et commander un bon petit repas à la chandelle, entre amis.

Ils trouvèrent un village avec un de ces noms propre aux provinces, un Mont-Chéri-les-Veaux ou un Saint-Doré-les-Vignes, composé typiquement d'une fermette, de quelques maisons, d'une petite église de village et d'une auberge pour les passants. L'endroit, quoique rustique, avait un certain charme par ses façades en pierres jaunies et ses petites lumières qui doraient les fenêtres. On se décida rapidement à faire escale ici pour la nuit. Les écuyers, Mousqueton, Bazin, Grimaud et Planchet, se chargèrent d'emmener les chevaux dans les écuries, tandis que les mousquetaires se précipitèrent dans l'auberge, qu'ils découvrirent pleine.

\- Holà aubergiste, dit Porthos de sa voix forte en entrant le premier, mes amis et moi venons de faire quarante lieues en vingt heures, n'avons plus rien mangé de consistant depuis trois jours, sommes assoiffés, et cherchons un lieu qui puisse nous fournir tout ce dont nous avons besoin.

\- Et ces messieurs ont-ils de quoi payer ces services ? demanda l'aubergiste.

\- Parbleu ! si j'ai ? J'ai ici avec moi vingt louis d'or ! oui, vingt ! que peut-on me refuser avec une pareille somme, aubergiste ?

L'aubergiste envoya un de ces fils s'occuper des chevaux, tandis qu'il invita les quatre mousquetaires à s'installer à table. Leurs bottes crottées laissaient des trainées de boues derrière eux, et ils exigèrent que leurs manteaux, en velours et en peau de loup, fussent pendus dans une antichambre, de peur que l'on ne les leurs volât. L'aubergiste ne sembla pas ravi, mais concéda tout de même, car il voyait bien que ces messieurs étaient des gentilshommes, et qu'il eut été de mauvais ton de leur refuser le moindre caprice. Chose faite, il s'approcha d'eux d'un air humble mais fier, la tête baissée mais les yeux fixes.

\- Et que désirent Messieurs ?

\- Commençons légèrement, dit Athos, nous allons vous prendre dix bouteilles de votre meilleur bordeau.

\- Et pour manger, daignerez-vous goûter la spécialité de la maison ?

\- Qu'est-ce, demanda Porthos, quelque pintade ?

\- En entrée, un velouté de panais...

Tout de suite les quatre hommes firent des grimaces à faire peur, et Porthos, le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus imposant, avec une carrure de colosse et un chapeau particulièrement plumé et coloré, fit mine de se mettre dans une telle colère, que l'aubergiste recula immédiatement, par crainte de se prendre un coup.

\- Ah ! des légumes, moi ? jamais ! Non, non, cela ne fera pas l'affaire, monsieur, nous mourons de faim, comprenez-vous ? Nous allons vous prendre de la biche avec une sauce aux airelles, un lapin en marinade, et un faisan rôti aux fines herbes, pour commencer.

Les yeux de l'aubergistes s'écarquillèrent, mais il acquiesça et se retira en cuisine. Deux minutes plus tard, Madame la femme de l'aubergiste vint leur apporter les dix bouteilles, et leur laissa le tire-bouchon. Athos ne dut point se faire prier pour en ouvrir une première, qui partit en quelques secondes seulement sous les regards éberlués de la clientèle de l'auberge.

\- Allons, s'exclama d'Artagnan, santé et joyeux Noël !

\- Santé ! répondirent les trois autres en cœur.

Après seulement quelques minutes, il ne leur resta que six bouteilles, et encore dix minutes plus tard, Athos en avait fini trois à lui seul. Ils commandèrent plus de vin, que Madame leur servit avec une politesse dédaigneuse, puis elle alla s'occuper d'autres clients.

Les quatre hommes riaient et parlaient fort, comme à l'habitude des soldats, au grand agacement et à la stupéfaction du reste de la clientèle. On entendit au travers de la salle de délectables jurons mâchonnés dans le patois du coin, un assortiment de _crévindiou_ et de _mortecouille_ , mêlés à des regards sombres et haineux, que la paysannerie réserve tout particulièrement aux nobliaux et bourgeois sans scrupule. Même notre intrépide Gascon à l'œil de lynx ne sembla pas remarquer ces signes distincts d'un mauvais augure, et continua à célébrer avec ses amis dans une bonhomie on ne peut plus chevaleresque.

Ils dévorèrent la biche, le lapin et le faisan à pleines dents, et puis recommandèrent immédiatement quelques jambonneaux bien gras ainsi qu'une autre tournée de vin. L'aubergiste parut estomaqué de l'appétit d'ogre de ces messieurs les mousquetaires, et plus ils commandèrent, plus le pauvre homme pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il dut rapidement demander à ses fils d'exécuter une ou deux poules qui couraient encore dans la basse-cour pour ces gentilshommes, ce qu'ils firent avec réluctance mais hardiesse. C'est que c'était de braves gens que cette famille d'aubergistes.

Vers minuit, heure décisive à laquelle toute décision importante est prise, avant de sombrer complètement dans la folle ivresse du bon vin, les quatre amis se posèrent la question fondamentale : et la messe de minuit ?

Aramis était silencieux et pensif ce soir-là ; on ne l'avait jusqu'ici pas beaucoup entendu, et à son regard fiévreux, on devina que son âme fut prise par celle du poète, brûlante et passionnée. Ses belles mains, qu'il entretenait méticuleusement et avec attention, semblaient tenir une plume invisible, et ses yeux noirs fixaient un point sur la table, comme s'il était en train de lire un ouvrage, ou peut-être des vers fictifs. Ce fut d'Artagnan qui le tira de son rêve, et pendant un instant le jeune homme cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui comme s'il eut oublié l'environnement pittoresque de l'auberge et venait de se réveiller d'un profond songe.

\- Tiens ! C'est vrai ça, commenta d'Artagnan, Aramis, nous sommes la veille de Noël, et vous, notre saint-homme, notre propre petit curé, vous n'avez pas une seule fois évoqué la messe. Seriez-vous mal ?

\- La messe ?

Porthos éclata de rire. À ce moment-là, Madame l'aubergiste apporta un énorme chapon à table.

\- Aramis, mon cher, cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que vous semblez ailleurs ; dites-nous, quelle petite lingère vous tourmente ainsi ?

Aramis rougit jusqu'au blanc des yeux. Cependant sa voix ne sembla hésiter qu'un bref instant.

\- Porthos, voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule ; je réfléchis simplement à ma thèse.

\- Ah çà, non ! Aramis je vous défends d'y réfléchir une seule minute de plus !

\- Vous êtes sot, Porthos, répondit le jeune poète, il y a beaucoup de vertu et d'accomplissement dans une thèse ; l'on y découvre de nouvelles richesses, une certaine profondeur de l'esprit et de l'âme cachée dans les ténèbres de la désinvolture.

Athos, qui d'habitude ne se souciait guère de ce qui se passait autour de lui, prit la parole.

\- Et de quoi traite cette thèse ?

\- Oh ! de bien grandes choses. Connaissez-vous les bases du débat casuistique sur le militantisme jésuite et son rapport à la thèse héliocentrique de Galilée sur la toute-puissance divine, dans son _Dialogue sur les deux grands systèmes du monde_ ?

Porthos poussa un soupir dont toute la souffrance et la douleur du monde semblaient s'échapper. Aramis, inquiet, se tut et lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Le chapon va refroidir.

\- Vous avez tort de ne pas vous intéresser aux grands débats contemporains, mon ami, cela vous donnerait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'introspection dans la _scientia magna_ , c'est-à-dire la politique moderne. À quoi bon se battre pour une cause que l'on ne comprend pas ?

\- Bah, répondit Porthos, _scio me nihil scire_. Nous ne sommes pas tous d'ambitieux tortionnaires, l'ami.

Cela fit au moins sourire Aramis. Porthos commença à découper le chapon lui-même, donnant des cuisses à Athos et à d'Artagnan, du blanc à Aramis (qui nous le savons en était très friand), et se réserva, en tant que connaisseur et amateur de cuisine fine, le sot-l'y-laisse. La bête était gigantesque ; une concoction d'huile et de beurre, dans laquelle la bête avait été massée, dégoulinait de partout, et la farce, faite à base de foie gras, exsudait une subtile odeur de raffinement et de délicatesse. Les quatre hommes, qui nous l'avons compris étaient de véritables ogres, mangèrent l'animal dans son entièreté en à peine une heure, à la terreur de tout le monde dans la salle (à savoir qu'un gros chapon peut nourrir aisément quinze personnes).

Il est inutile de préciser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'alla à la messe ce soir-là. Même Aramis se laissa entraîner dans cette exubérance folle qu'animait Porthos par son charisme et son charme, par son omniprésence et par ce désir qui lui était propre, celui de vouloir impressionner et attirer ses amis par de complexes mécanismes de séduction, par cet amour qu'il avait pour le bon goût, pour la beauté et la légèreté des mœurs françaises.

Le dessert consistait de fruits fondus, puis caramélisés dans du beurre et du sucre, avec des meringues d'une finesse incroyable, et de petites coupes de sorbet d'une fraîcheur comme l'on eut pu déguster autrefois à la Cour de Catherine de Médicis. Les autres clients, évidemment, n'avaient aucunement le droit à un tel luxe, et le dessert du menu peuple se limitait à un bon verre d'eau bien fraîche, récoltée à la rivière gelée. Avec ce dessert digne du Roy de France, du vin, encore du vin, fut servi.

Ils burent ainsi encore quelques vingt bouteilles, et vers trois heures du matin, l'aubergiste, exaspéré, au bord des larmes, dut leur annoncer qu'ils avaient vidé sa cave. Athos ne voulut pas le croire et, saoul, se leva et le traita de menteur. L'aubergiste, honnête homme qu'il était, s'offusqua que l'on pût tenir de tels propos contre sa personne et, dans un acte de bravoure propre aux gens du peuple, décréta qu'il ne se laisserait pas insulter de la sorte par de méchants soldats.

\- Un mot de plus, monsieur, répondit Athos, et je vous tranche les oreilles.

\- Un mot de plus, monsieur, répondit l'aubergiste, et j'appelle la Maréchaussée.

Athos tira son épée de son fourreau. D'Artagnan fut à ce moment-là, transcender d'une lueur de bon sens et, par un raisonnement d'une logique implacable, parvint à dissuader son ami de trancher les oreilles de leur hôte, et de ranger son arme blanche, au soulagement de l'entièreté de l'établissement. Il aurait été, en effet, d'assez mauvais goût de causer un massacre le soir de Noël.

Porthos insista pour que les meilleures chambres leur fussent données, même si cela signifiait devoir chasser certains voyageurs de leur lit et les faire déménager. L'aubergiste avait rechigné au départ, mais au simple cliquetis des pièces d'or que Porthos avait dans sa bourse, il changea d'avis, comprenant qu'avec des cas pareils, c'était tout ou rien. Mieux valait exaucer leur moindre caprice plutôt que de risquer sa vie, sa fortune, son établissement aux mains de ces cinglés.

« Tu peux le faire, Francin, ne cessa-t-il de répéter à voix basse, demain, ces fous seront partis, et le cauchemar sera fini. »

Enfin, les tourments de l'aubergistes cessèrent pour une durée de temps indéfinie, lorsque les quatre soldats montèrent et s'écroulèrent sur les lits des meilleures chambres comme des masses, assommés par l'alcool et la quantité de nourriture ingérée au long de la soirée. On compta plus de dix bêtes mangées à eux quatre, en seulement cinq heures. Quant au vin, ils avaient vidé à peu près une centaine de bouteilles. Avec la consommation du reste de la clientèle, il ne resterait presque rien pour la Saint-Sylvestre, au grand désarroi de notre pauvre famille d'aubergistes.

La nuit se passa sans complication, et les quatre mousquetaires, assaillis d'une fameuse gueule de bois, ne descendirent qu'à treize heures le lendemain. La salle principale où l'on donnait à déjeuner, était déjà pleine de villageois et de voyageurs, et quand d'Artagnan demanda s'il serait possible de se faire servir quelque gibier avant de reprendre la route, l'aubergiste répondit : « Cela dépend, Monsieur, car, voyez-vous, vous avez consommé l'équivalent de vingt louis d'or en viande, en petits oignons, en desserts, en godaille, en chambres, et en soins pour vos chevaux et écuyers (qui eux aussi ont bien picolé, d'ailleurs). »

D'Artagnan s'en alla répéter l'information à ses trois amis, qui descendirent en trombe, tels des éléphants carthaginois dans les Alpes lors de la seconde guerre punique. S'ensuivit alors un long débat. Il y avait qu'Athos était sans le sou, Aramis avait déjà payé le dernier repas dans la dernière auberge, et d'Artagnan avait prêté son argent à Athos, qui l'avait perdu dans un jeu de dés catastrophique cinq jours plus tôt.

\- Eh bien, tant pis, déclara Porthos, en vidant le contenu de sa bourse devant l'aubergiste, voici vos vingt louis, veuillez demander à vos fils d'aider nos écuyers à préparer nos chevaux ; nous partons dans l'heure.

L'aubergiste prit une des pièces, l'inspecta, la mordit. Celle-ci se plia. La mine d'assurance de Porthos se décousit comme une chaussette mal rabibochée.

\- Je crois, Monsieur, que vous m'avez donné là du faux argent.

\- Impossible !

Porthos avait gagné cet argent en jouant aux cartes contre un inconnu au bataillon qui n'avait pas hésité à sortir le gros lot. Les quatre amis comprirent avec plus d'aisance maintenant pourquoi. D'Artagnan, fier qu'il était, prit la parole.

\- Sous-entendez-vous que nous sommes des larrons ?

\- À moins que vous ayez une autre façon de payer, je crains bien que oui.

Une rumeur circula au travers de la salle. Tout le monde au village avait évidemment entendu parler des quatre mousquetaires à l'appétit sans bornes ; découvrir qu'ils n'étaient en fait que quatre gentilshommes désargentés, changeait toute la trame narrative. Athos fut le premier à s'énerver. Il dégaina son épée et, rouge de colère, cria ces mots :

\- Infâme ! Comment osez-vous insinuer un pareil non-sens ? Faites vos excuses, ou goûtez de ma lame !

\- Comment ! répondit l'aubergiste, outré, vous me menacez ! Vous ! Moi ! Alors çà !

La rumeur devint plus forte et se transforma en chahut auquel les mousquetaires ne firent guère attention, trop préoccupés par la situation donnée. Un groupe de deux voyageurs approcha.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- Il y a, messieurs, répondit l'aubergiste, que l'on me menace, car l'on est incapable de me payer l'argent qui m'est dû.

\- Allez fouetter vos propres chats, répondit d'Artagnan.

\- Nous sommes des gentilshommes, répondit l'un des voyageurs, il est notre devoir de protéger les faibles de brutes comme vous.

D'Artagnan, vexé, sortit son épée. Il fut rapidement suivi de Porthos et d'Aramis. L'aubergiste recula. Les voyageurs sortirent leurs armes également.

Une lutte effroyable et acharnée s'ensuivit. D'un côté, les quatre mousquetaires qui se battaient pour leur honneur qui était mis en jeu par de misérables gueux ; de l'autre, d'honnêtes gens qui s'alliaient d'un commun accord contre l'oppresseur, le seigneur exploitateur de terres qui ne lui revenait nullement, le voleur, le bourreau. L'on se battait avec tout et n'importe quoi ; une épée, un tabouret, une fourchette, des mains et des pieds, des insultes de plus en plus virulentes et burlesques qui plus tard feraient pâlir même Richelet. Finalement, les quatre mousquetaires durent bien se rendre à l'évidence que leur nombre était insuffisant face à la cohorte de villageois et de voyageurs alliés contre eux. Ils furent, finalement, chassés dans une huée, et se contentèrent de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou et fuir, partir au plus vite, quitte à laisser les beaux manteaux en velours et en peau de loup derrière. Une défaite contre des gueux armés de fourchettes étaient bien trop humiliante pour nos quatre héros.

Ils ne remirent jamais plus les pieds dans ce village, et ne parlèrent jamais de cette aventure à leurs camarades à Paris. Quand on leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient fait à Noël cette année-là, ils se contentaient de dire qu'ils avaient mangé quelque gibier de fortune dans les bois, et consommé deux, trois bouteilles autour d'un petit feu, dans la neige papillonnante de province.

**Author's Note:**

> toute faute de grammaire/d'orthographe est un acte de rébellion contre le diktat imposé par l'académie française sur l'entièreté de la francophonie.  
> le terme « godaille » remonte au XVIIe s, les mazarinades le définissent en ces termes: « se livrer à une débauche de table et de boisson ».  
> j'espère que cette petite (més)aventure vous aura plue <3


End file.
